When Idle Begins to Mean Alive
by Seris-chan
Summary: I don't know where the title came from! If you like the story, plz review! Intro to new characters of mine!


I don't own DBZ, blah blah blha, but I DO own the characters whose names aren't   
recognizable.  
  
  
  
  
  
The evil had finally come. The lives of everyone rested in the hand of the Saiya-jin.   
Vegeta sneered as he sensed Saigo coming for his niece and Kakarotto's, as well. He would not  
let Saigo take Seleria or her friend, Limana. He had grown close to the little Saiya-jin girls,  
even though he didn't want to admit it. He would not let them leave if he could help it.   
Knowing he wasn't the only one who had sensed the power, he rushed to the area where the battle   
was soon to begin.   
When he got there, he found the girls standing next to Goku, who, for once in his life,   
looked worried. Vegeta knew it was Limana that Kakarotto was worried about. He was feeling the   
same way about his own niece. Scowling, he watched Trunks put his arms around his cousin's   
shoulders, then bent down and whispered in her ear. Goku also saw him do this, and turned to   
pull his niece into his arms. At first Limana pulled away, but soon gave in and relaxed. Goku   
bent down to kiss the girl on the forehead.   
"Kakarotto-san, stop it, there's no need to be worried. Don't you believe in my ability   
to survive a fight like this?" whined the girl in his arms.  
"I don't want you to get hurt. You are like the daughter I never had. Anyway, this   
might be just the root of Saigo's power. You don't know if this is just a small percentage of   
what he can obtain. One never knows." Goku nestled his face in Limana's hair. She smiled   
briefly, then pulled away.   
"Leave me be, Kakarotto-san. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself. You are going   
to make me soft, like a Saiyajin should never be." Vegeta smiled at the girl's comment. -She was   
a true Saiya-jin. Unlike her uncle,- he thought. He walked over to Goku.  
"Are you ready, Kakarotto?"  
"Of course, Vegeta. I know you are, too." Goku left Limana standing next to her prince,   
who looked down at her.  
"You know you may leave at any time. Perhaps you should do that now. It might save your  
life." Vegeta growled to the child in their native tongue. Seleria heard this and came over.   
"It is all our fault that he is coming. If...", growled the Saiya-jin princess.  
"If we had never been born at all, Saigo would never even think of this planet." finished  
her companion. Both girls were looking rather sad and lonely, and Vegeta almost lost control.   
He wanted to take them both in his arms and whisk them off to a safe place, where they would   
never get hurt. Before he could even speak, a spaceship crashed into the ground 100 meters away.  
Both girls took off towards the explosion.   
"No, Limana! Don't go! Come back!" screamed Goku. But it was too late to stop them.   
The girls were going to be in the fight, no matter what.  
When the girls landed, they found Saigo standing, waiting for them. His size was   
amazing. He towered over the girls, grinning wickedly at them.  
"Well, my girls are all ready to leave. Let's get going." Both Saiya-jin girls started   
to gaze down and admit defeat, but remembered that Saiya-jin should always look their opponents   
in the eye and never back down.   
"We will never be your mates and we don't plan on coming with you. You are not worthy of  
the title Saiya-jin!" The girls began to power up as the other Saiya-jin began to arrive at the   
spot. Vegeta growled as he saw his niece pretend not to be afraid.   
Damn girl, he thought. She   
won't survive if she isn't careful! Powering up as well, Goku and Vegeta, along with Gohan,   
Trunks and Goten, slid into their fighting stances. Saigo smirked at the Saiya-jin that stood  
before him. He turned his head and spat on the ground and cracked his fingers. This is bound   
to be easy, he thought. No challenge whatsoever.   
Raising his ki to suit him, Saigo flew at Goku, who easily dodged to his right. Then   
Saigo challenged Vegeta, then Gohan, and then the others in turn. Everyone was becoming   
confused. Why was this guy just flying at everyone, not even throwing any punches or anything?   
Vegeta sneered. -Let him play his games-, he mentally told his niece. -He is testing whom to   
play his "game" with.- Seleria nodded, she understood. Shaking her head, she looked at her best   
friend, who was as dazed as she.  
"Don't worry, Limana," she whispered to her companion, "It'll be over soon..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
A bit of a bad start, I know...BUT! I will continue to post this story if you review it to tell   
me you liked it!   
Do we understand each other? Good! 


End file.
